I, Me and My
by Illusionary Heart
Summary: Those three words were Elsword's life. When Eve comes along, she changes his world. But, unknown to him, he changed hers, too. But is it for the better, or worse? ElsEve. For Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu.


**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another ElsEve. I'm being converted uwu this is bad **

**But anyways, this is a sad story this time. Chizu, I got this done faster, right? Riiiight? Well, anyways. There's more to read down there after you've actually finished reading the story. **

**Elsword - Infinity Sword (16)**

**Eve - Code: Empress (16)**

**Aisha - Dimension Witch (16)**

**Elesis - Grand Master (19)**

**Uguuu these are the classes I'd felt like they fit. Even if I don't particularly like some of them uwu**

* * *

He never particularly cared for anything. He could call it a big game. He made the bets, and he won them. Simple.

It was boring.

Elsword Sieghart's world was boring.

Everything was boring. Except the women. Call him a 'playboy'; he knows it. He loves it. Basking in the attention they gave him because of his good looks, he loves it. But would it make sense if he hated it at the same time? They liked him, or so it seemed. The crowds, the people, they always flocked to him.

But why?

Was it because of his personality? His witty jokes? His mischievous side? No. And he knew it well. He knew they didn't like him for him. Ah, but what can one do when put in a situation like that? He was a child of a wealthy family with good looks and a pretty smile.

That's all they liked.

And that's all he believed they'd ever like. But, you know, there's also those people who don't particularly care for the popular ones. The ones who prefer to spend time alone, or with a particularly close friend.

Much like the heroine of this story.

* * *

It never really occurred to her what an impact those kind of people had. They had money, they had charisma, of course they'd have some kind of say in the real world. Eve never really looked beyond her books, beyond the face of her best friend Aisha.

But one day, she was forced to.

It wasn't a really big thing. Just a simple tap on the shoulder, one might call it. But to her, it was an endangerment to the peace she'd established for herself. An opening to useless angry ramblings. So, she intensely decided that she hated Elsword Sieghart when he tapped her shoulder during lunchtime.

"Hey, you know where the library is?" He asked her, looking at her with narrow, bored eyes. A crowd of girls and boys alike where already crowded behind him, some seething with jealousy that he'd decided to ask Eve-the-nobody for directions to the library instead of them.

In hindsight, she probably shouldn't have reacted the way she did. But her mind was quick, and to her this simple question was a possible threat to the energy she had used to make herself go unnoticed by most. She told him, "Find it yourself, retard." And turned around, quickly walking down the hallway.

She had noticed the quiet behind her, the only sound was the click of her shoes as she briskly left the halls, her expression blank. Although Eve would've loved to just turn around and watch Elsword's face, she didn't. It would risk to much.

And then, she suddenly realizes that her actions caused a bigger tear in her small world than just answering the question would've.

Oh, dear.

And that was the very reason Eve found herself cornered at the bathroom by a bunch of Elsword's fangirls. She didn't care much for them - they did their own thing, she did her own thing. Except for this.

"You called our Prince a retard." One of them growled, the scent of her perfume making Eve nauseous. "Our Prince isn't a retard. Can you believe she actually called him that?" She scoffed to her friend, who snorted.

Eve hated people like this. But, alas, she couldn't keep her mouth shut in the end. "So you consider him to be smart?" She asked them, lifting her eyebrows. From the entrance of the bathrooms, she could make out Aisha staring at her worriedly, but Eve motioned for her to leave, with her best friend did reluctantly.

She had this.

"Smart? Smart?! Listen here, our Els is a god. He's the king of all. He's our prince. A girl like you could never amount to what our Els does. I bet you don't even have a limo!"

It became increasingly clear to her that these girls were extremely biased on anything with money. Which Elsword Sieghart had a lot of. But, seriously. A limo? The very suggestion that she they considered putting that into the insults made Eve snort a little.

The first girl looked a little smug. "No answer, hm?" Her tone made it obvious that she was trying to bait Eve in. "So, why don't you apologize to our prince? He's - "

"No, thank you." Eve said, pushing through the girls. Ignoring the angry shouts behind her, she quickly made way for the classroom and sat down at her seat. What was Elsword's reaction to her words? She'd never know. She didn't want to know. But, the more Eve thought about it, the more embarrassed she got. He asked a fair question, and to be honest the library was located in a rather remote part of the school.

She decided perhaps she was the one who acted a little too harshly. Since apologies were customary for this type of thing, she concluded that she would apologize and everything would be over with.

One could call her a fool for actually thinking he'd leave her alone even after that.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone."

"What are you doing?"

"Stop talking to me."

"What are you doing?"

"Go back to your fanclub. I'm going to get attacked at this rate."

There was a pregnant silence behind her, and out of curiousity she looked behind herself. He was staring at her with a blank expression, like the one on her face, and said, "What?"

"...?" Eve, not knowing how to respond, stared at him for a few moments and said, "What?"

"What do you mean?" Elsword said after a moment, realizing that she couldn't understand what he meant. "By attack? Like what kind?"

"I don't know. But your fanclub is scary. Keep them away from me."

Then he suddenly smirked. "Oh? Is that why you keep avoiding me? Are you jeaaaallloooous?"

The very thought made Eve scoff. "Of course not."

"Suuuuuuure."

It was obvious that he didn't believe her. She knew that, he knew that. But she left it alone. He wasn't going to take anything she said seriously. Right? After all, he was just the cocky and arrogant rich kid.

Nothing about him was likable. Honest! He was just... Nevermind what I think.

And then one day, Elsword realized that she genuinely disliked his personality. After a round of insults from her to him, upon her saying that she'd never like a 'spoiled, arrogant bastard' like him, he realized that she was possibly the only person who saw him for him. Okay, fine, maybe she didn't actually like him, but at least she saw what was underneath his rich kid status.

Suddenly, Elsword Sieghart's world got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

One day, he was absent from class. It wasn't a big thing, really, and Eve got to spend a quiet day with Aisha. At first she was ecstatic. After a month, she had a quiet day. But, alas, most of it was spent fending off the fanclub. And then Eve realized what a pain it was without Elsword to keep the fanclub away. He always asked them to leave him alone, and it always worked. She should've known that it would be a lot harder without him.

That particular story, when told to Elsword from a certain purple-haired female, was the first time anyone had genuinely missed him, even if it was for her own purposes. And Eve found herself enjoying the company of the guy she so disliked.

But it wasn't as if she'd ever admit it, right?

And then one day, Elsword was alone at the rooftop. Who knows what he was thinking, but he was up there. Eve was downstairs, working on her math assignment during lunchtime. She found it odd that he wasn't pestering him like he always did, but she shrugged it off. But, after he missed the period after that, she personally decided to miss the next to find him.

Of course, he was on the rooftop.

"What are you doing up here? You're missing class." She said, watching him from the doorway. He jumped at the sound of her voice, but relaxed when he saw her.

He leaned back on the bench he was sitting on. "Oh. Hey."

"What are you doing up here?" Eve repeated, closing the door behind her. As much as she'd just like to pull him back to class, they'd get caught immediately. So, they were stuck up here until class ended. "Let's go back to class." She said, even though she knew they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"No thank you."

"... I took the liberty of coming up here to get you, and you decide that you aren't going to even go back?"

"Why did you come up?"

"I just said that."

"I wasn't listening."

Typical. "I came up here for you. Now let's go back down."

He froze for a split-second, something that she noticed, and then laced his fingers behind his head. "Hmmm. You know what, Eve?"

"What?"

"I think I might like you."

"...!"

* * *

The only thing she was thinking was 'stupid, stupid, stupid!' after he confessed to her. She, like an idiot, a retard, ran out the minute it happened. And had gotten immediately caught afterwards. Since she was generally a good student, they let her go with a few minor punishments. It was nothing serious.

But she avoided him like the plague for weeks after that. He was left at a loss at that - the only one who understood him was avoiding him. So, naturally he turned to her best friend. Aisha.

Eve didn't think it was strange that Aisha was spending time with Elsword. Aisha was a lot like her, and Eve was fully aware that Elsword was searching for people who could understand him, look at his personality and not his parents' wealth.

She watched them as they went to the library together. To be completely honest, she missed being with him. But she was throughly confused and distraught over her own feelings. Did she like him back? Did she really feel the same way?

Watching Elsword and Aisha leave school together one afternoon, three weeks after the confession, she realized: yes, she did feel the same way.

How was she to tell him? Being the person she was, she couldn't just say 'hey I like you too' to just some guy. But then she reminded herself, 'Elsword isn't just some guy'.

So, she pulled him to the side the day after that and apologized for avoiding him. "I'm really sorry, Elsword."

Ah. What did he say after that? I can't quite seem to remember. Oh. Right, he said, "Yeah, no. It's okay. Aisha's been nice." And upon seeing the light pink hue that tinted his cheeks after he mentioned Aisha's name, she realized it was all over.

Within a matter of weeks, Aisha had achieved what it had taken her months to do. But she supposed that she was the one who changed Elsword, if you could call it 'changed'. He was less cocky, and more... Kind. Of course, his fanclub loved it when he occasionally started helping them out.

It was amusing. But to Eve, this was not.

"A-ah. I see. She's very nice, isn't she?" Eve managed. She twisted her skirt through her fingers, gritting her teeth. He flushed a faint red as he nodded, and she realized there was nothing she could do. Absolutely nothing. He was gone. The Elsword who had told her that he liked her was gone, disappeared.

He had fallen for Aisha.

The next few days, she talked with Elsword. But she realized that during their conversations alone, Aisha was suddenly there. Eve didn't mind that much, Aisha was her best friend, but it hurt. Elsword sometimes even went off with Aisha, something he never did with her.

It lead to a series of questions Eve asked herself. Did he really even like her in the first place? How could feelings change so easily? Did he mean all those words that he said to her?

And then one day, Eve was sought out by a red-haired female. Excuse me for the lack of details, my memory seems to be a little hazy. But Eve recognized her instantly. She was Elesis Sieghart, the daughter of the Siegharts and Elsword's older sister. She was an influential person in the community, and very good at kendo.

They agreed to meet at a cafe about a mile away from the campus. When Eve arrived, Elesis was already there, looking amused at a pair of kittens that were playing outside of the cafe. "Hello," She greeted amiably upon seeing Eve enter.

"...Hi."

She sat, and they stared at each other for a few moments before Elesis cracked a smile. "So, you're Eve, huh? Els, he used to talk about you a lot at home. It was always about how Eve ignored him and Eve wouldn't really talk to him." Her eyes flashed, and suddenly Eve felt like she was drowning in the red of Elesis's eyes. "You changed him, you know."

"... I did?"

"You did. He stopped playing with his food, if that's what you're asking." Elesis smirked when she saw Eve's blank expression, and said, "Haha, that's not it. You couldn't think that's it, could you? Anyways. He's not like the Elsword I knew anymore. He doesn't think the world is boring anymore. He finds things interesting now." Elesis placed her cheeks in her hands, watching Eve's expression with lifted eyebrows.

"I... See..."

"But, you know," Elesis sat up, looking at Eve so intensely that the latter felt like she might melt, "he stopped talking about you, three weeks ago."

Her heart stopped at this point, and Eve paled. Elesis noticed the change in Eve's demeanor, and continued. "So, he's started talking about someone different. Her name's Aisha. Ring a bell? So, what happened with you? Did something happen?"

Eve could barely open her mouth. "I think he likes her," Was the only thing she could manage. Elesis's eyes flashed again.

"Hm. Is that so?" She brushed a lock of red hair out of her face and gazed at the cup of coffee before her. "I suspected as much. He told you he liked you first, right?"

"... Yes."

"Chances are, he wasn't being serious."

Her whole world broke at Elesis's simple words. No, no, no were her simple thoughts. It was a simple concept - he didn't like her, at least not from the start. That's what his sister thought. She had every reason to believe her. If his sister, the one who possibly knew him best, thought that he didn't even seriously like her, then it was probably true. "I..." She choked out.

"I'm sorry. But I thought you should know." Despite Elesis saying that she was sorry, her voice and face remained devoid of all emotion except one that Eve had seen often on Elsword's face - curiosity.

"T-thank you for telling me." Eve said, vaguely aware that her voice was shaking, and so was her body. "I appreciate it."

"Mm." Was her only reply. Eve watched her, and she did the same. They just stared. It would be an odd experience to those who were around them, but they didn't care. Who knows what Elesis was thinking, but Eve couldn't help but think that this Elesis was completely different from the rumors she'd heard of her. The Elesis she'd heard stories of was kind, athletic, and fiery. But this Elesis was empty. Blank. The only emotion she'd ever seen that Elesis displayed was curiosity, and a faint look of confusion.

At that point began Eve's descent into depression. She rarely spoke to anybody, only offering a few words to Elsword and Aisha before leaving. Both friends noticed the change in her, but didn't say anything. She barely completed her homework, going from the A-student to a straight F. Her teachers tried talking to her, and she was sent to the counselor numerous times. She didn't really care anymore.

And one day, Elsword confronted her. "You're acting different. What's wrong?" He looked genuinely worried, but as far as Eve was concerned, he was mocking her. Maybe the negative thoughts had finally caught up to her, but she was feeling very umlike herself. Angry, grumpy, dissatisfied.

"You never meant it, did you?" She asked. He had followed her up to the rooftop and she was facing him, her back to the grated that separated her from the streets below and where she was standing. "Was it all a joke?"

He looked confused. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you said to me the last time we were up here together. You said you liked me. Was that - was that all a lie? Have you been deceiving me this entire time?" Eve asked, her eyes burning with unshed tears. "Are my feelings just a joke to you?"

"I... When you didn't respond and avoided me, I thought... Eve..." He looked pained upon her words and reached out for her, but she slapped his hand away.

To think that he would be so naive and consider that as a rejection. She laughed, her real self fighting back tears. "I see it now. Aisha's your girlfriend now, isn't she?"

"She's not... My..." Elsword also looked like he was about to cry, something Eve had never seen him do. But instead of comforting him like she should've done, like she would've done, she laughed. Something she did rarely.

"You lie," She spat, "you lie."

It was at that point where Elsword noticed that she wasn't wearing her shoes. It was at that point Eve smiled and waved. It was at that point that he watched her grip the fence with her hands and sit on top of the top part of the fence that curved inwards. "Wait, stop!"

She smiled again. "I loved you." and fell backwards. The last thing she heard was Elsword's deafening scream.

* * *

Ah. It seems I've spoken too long today. What? You didn't like the story? Oh, I completely understand. It was horrible, I agree. Both parties made really idiotic choices, didn't they?

And me? Who am I? You could say that I'm one of those people who don't particularly care for the popular ones, the ones who prefer to spend time alone or with a particularly close friend.

Much like the heroine of this story.

* * *

**More A/N: So. I wrote this a little differently because the person (who had a separate dialogue piece up above) was narrating it, and their memory of it was hazy. They didn't remember much dialogue, I'm sorry to say.**

**As for who the narrator was, you can guess that. Even though it's kind of obvious. I meant for it to be like that -ahem-**


End file.
